scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wyverns? Norway!
Episode Info |} ''Wyverns? Norway! ''is the Twelth episode of the first season of Unmask Them, Scooby Doo!. Premise Shaggy inherits a castle in Norway from his ancestor. When they get to the castle, they find a Wyvern has already claimed it as his home. Plot A old man is walking into a cottage. When he is inside, there is an old woman as well. "Honey, I'm home!" the old man says. "Stop being cliche dear!" the woman says. "Sorry. By the way, have you heard about that old castle William Rogers owned back in the day?" the man asks. "No, what about it?" the woman replies. "I've heard that they are finally bringing a new member of the royal family to rule over," the man says, "You hear a lot of things! Like how you heard those cows talk?" his wife jokes. "They have voices too! I also heard that the curse of the wyvern has returned," the man gossips. "That's nonsense! It's not like that curse was real anyways," the woman tells him. Suddenly the entire house shakes and a cup falls on the floor. "What was that?" the woman asks. Suddenly something from outside roars. "A wyvern?" the man says. "It's probably some kids from outside, don't jump to-" the woman stops when the roof is ripped off, revealing a wyvern over the building. The wyvern then roars as a burst of flames storms from it's mouth. "-conclusions," the woman whimpers. The Wyvern then roars at the two as they scream. --- The gang is driving in a grassy countryside. "Shaggy, why were you even invited to Norway?" Velma asks. "I don't know. All I know is that food is free!" Shaggy exclaims. "Yeah, free!" Scooby repeats. "I don't understand why they are invited to something while I was never thanked for a single mystery solved," Fred complains. "For once I have to agree, I mean, what does Shaggy ever do?" Daphne asks. "I do a lot to help, even Velma will agree! Right?" Shaggy asks. "Um," Velma stalls. Suddenly there are a few flashbacks. In the first one, Shaggy runs from a Zombie and throws Velma at him as he runs off. In the second one, Shaggy hands a werewolf Scooby and runs off. In the third one, Daphne is about to catch a kraken in the net of a boat but Shaggy stops holding the net to eat a sandwich, resulting in the kraken escaping. In the final flashback, Fred is being held by a golem. Shaggy then runs off as the golem face-palms itself. "Well those were just a few times," Shaggy nervously states. The gang glares at him as he chuckles with worry. --- Fred parks the mystery machine in front of a huge castle and they get out of the car. A man wearing renaissance peasant clothing walks up to the gang. "Hello there Norville and company," the man says. "Shaggy, I go by Shaggy," Shaggy explains. "Aha! Shaggy was faking all along!" Daphne exclaims. "Um, it's called a nickname Daphne," Velma replies. "Your lucky this time Norville, your lucky this time," Daphne threatens. "Lucky? I guess you are lucky that you are lucky. Why am I talking about luck? Well, I am known as Svadilfari, the most unfortunate man ever to exist. Why you ask, well" he stops as he is stuck by lightning. The gang shudders at the pain he goes through. Svadilfari then falls back into mud. He then gets up and falls into a hole. He crawls out and steps onto a rake that hits him. "Are you ok Svadilfari?" Fred asks. "Yes, I'm fine. As long as I don't say something to jynx myself, like saying this can't get worse," Svadilfari says. Suddenly a bee hive falls on his head. He runs off screaming in pain as the gang shudders again. "Well he seems quite nice," Scooby says. "Well, I guess we should go inside then?" Fred suggests. "Like, I guess. Let's just hope there isn't some curse," Shaggy hopes. "There is going to be a monster. No doubt," Velma says. "And it's probably Shaggy in disguise!" Daphne accuses. "Back off Puppet-Psycho!" Scooby yells. Daphne and Scooby begin to growl at each other as Shaggy pushes them away from each other. "Like, calm down guys!" Shaggy says. "Fine, if he will!" Daphne demands. "If she will!" Scooby replies. Fred sighs as the two bicker. The gang then walks into the castle. As soon as they go into the castle, the wyvern is seen behind a tree growling. It then lurks off into the woods as crows flee from it's direction. --- The gang is walking inside a hall in the castle. Scooby walks up to a huge portrait of an ancestor that looks like him. "Like, I suppose this is my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle, Norville Rogers," Shaggy says. "Well he seems great," Fred says. "Great, I am glad you think he is great," Shaggy replies. "Are we done here?" Daphne asks. "Yes, I guess we are," Shaggy says. Suddenly a woman walks up to the gang. She is wearing an medieval gown and bows when she comes to Shaggy. "Hello my king," the lady says. "King? Wait what? I thought I was just coming here for a feast, not to be royal," Shaggy says. "Well, there is a feast, for the royal king that is," she replies. "Ok I'm sold!" Shaggy says. "You said it!" Scooby agrees. "Wait, king?! How is Shaggy a king?" Fred asks. "Oh, his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle said he'd be the king," the woman explains. "Wow! This is amazing! My own friend is a king!" Velma exclaims. "I guess. By the way, I am Eliza. I was going to be queen but they found Norville. Too bad, I had great plans for the city. Oh well, I guess I'm ok with King Rogers," she says. "What did he do to deserve this?!" Fred asks. "Nothing, nothing at all!" Daphne said. "Well he is a related to his great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great uncle," Eliza explains. "That makes no sense! Hey Shaggy? You don't really deserve to be a king!" Fred yells. "Yeah! Make him go to the dungeon!" Daphne says. "Eliza, can you take them to the dungeon?" Shaggy asks. "Oh yeah sure! I mean, I could have commanded if I was queen but I guess I'll help. Whatever you say dude," Eliza says upset. "About a few minutes and they already turned on each other," Velma sighs. --- Eliza is walking with Daphne and Fred, who are both wearing hand-cuffs. "Ok, that was very stupid. Why did we do that?" Fred asks. "Because we must frame him for he isn't a good king!" Daphne says deviously. "Wow, I can't believe I was almost like Daphne! Phew!" Fred says. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Daphne asks. "Never mindNevermind!" Fred replies. "Well, here you guys are," Eliza says. Eliza opens a cage and Fred walks in with Daphne. Eliza walks off. Suddenly a shadow drops from the ceiling. It walks towards the two as they shake with fear. "Hi. My name is Ogden," a small boy says. "Wait, they locked up a small child? How does that make sense?" Fred asks. "I am not small! I am thirteen thank you very much. Also, they didn't lock me up. I travel through passages in the castle, which there happens to be one in the ceiling. Also, I am kind of wanted," Ogden says. "For what?" Daphne asks. "They think that I brought back the Wyvern's Curse," he explains. "Wyvern? Wait, does that mean that there is a wyvern?" Fred asks. "Yeah, he's hunting down the new king. Do you know him?" Ogden asks. Fred and Daphne look at each other in fear. --- Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma are sitting at a feast table. There are a lot of empty dish plates scattered across the table. "Like, I'm starved guys!" Shaggy says. "Yeah. So much glorious food," Scooby agrees. "Guys, don't you think throwing Fred and Daphne in a dungeon was bad?" Velma asks. "Nah, they are more in danger than we could be!" Shaggy says. "Yeah, dark dungeon equals scary monster," Scooby agrees. "I guess. I am going to go explore the castle, I'll see you guys later," Velma says. "She's a goner," Scooby tells Shaggy as Velma leaves. "Yeah," Shaggy chuckles. --- Velma is walking in a castle hall. "Wow, there is so much here!" Velma says. Velma walks up to a banner. There is a man that looks similar to Ogden. "Hmm," Velma thinks. Velma touches it, resulting in it falling. An electronic panel is behind it. Velma puts the banner back up quickly. "That is weird," Velma says. Suddenly Svadilfari walks up to Velma. "Hello there miss," Svadilfari greets Velma. "Oh! You scared me. At least your not as scary as some monster. Glad I haven't seen any monsters," Velma says. "Oh, but there is a monster!" Svadilfari tells Velma. "There is?" Velma asks. "Yeah! A Wizard cursed Shaggy's ancestor long ago. He vowed to come back and kill the poor king," Svadilfari explains. "Oh no," Velma says. --- Fred and Daphne are walking through a passageway with Ogden. "This place is dusty," Fred claims. "Yeah, the castle is ancient. Nobody knows about these passageways but me," Ogden explains. Suddenly Daphne trips. "You alright Daph?" Fred asks. "It was Shaggy! And yes, I am Fred," she replies. "Wait, what's this?" Fred asks. He grabs a remote. "Weird. I wonder what this is for," Fred says. "Hey, where's Ogden?" Daphne asks. "I don't know, but I feel there is something we don't know about him," Fred says. --- Fred and Daphne open a passage door behind a bookcase. "It would be a bookcase," Fred says. "Shaggy made this cliche!" Daphne yells. Suddenly there is a roar. "Well a roar isn't good," Daphne says. Suddenly the Wyvern crashes into the window. He breathes fire at Fred and Daphne who duck. "I couldn't have guessed," Fred says sarcastically. The two scream. --- Daphne and Fred begin to run out through the hall. The Wyvern continues to roar as it follows. Daphne and Fred then run into the dining hall where Shaggy and Scooby are. "Guys, there is a wyvern!" Fred yells. "Shaggy did it!" Daphne yells. "Eliza, dungeon for them," Shaggy says. "Yes sir," Eliza replies as she takes Fred and Daphne to the hall. "But you don't understand, there is a-" Fred pauses. The wyvern seemingly vanishes. "-Wyvern?" Fred says. "Likely story. Dungeon!" Shaggy says. Eliza walks off with the two. "As I said, they can deal with a mystery, not me," Shaggy says. "You said it!" Scooby agrees. Suddenly a large shadow passes by the window in the dining hall without the two noticing. --- Daphne and Fred are in the cell again. "Seriously Daphne?" Fred says. "What?" Daphne says confused. "We were just about to actually solve some part of the mystery," Fred replies to the confused Daphne. "Well don't we still have that weird remote?" Daphne asks. "Yeah. Hey, I think we just solved the mystery!" Fred exclaims. "Really? I mean, we know it's Shaggy. And even if it's not, we have one clue! That's not enough to be able to know who did it," Daphne says. "Well, I guess your right," Fred says glumly. --- Shaggy and Scooby are walking in one of the castle hall. "Wow. I can't believe there are perks to being royal!" Shaggy exclaims. "Yeah. Food, food, food, food, and no monsters!" Scooby agrees. "Like, right? Fred and Daphne can solve a mystery on their own while we eat food, eat food, eat food, and eat food!" Shaggy responds. Velma walks up to the two. "You guys, I just found something," Velma speaks. "What?" Shaggy questions. "More food?" Scooby also questions. "No, I found out that there is actually a Wyvern here," Velma mentions. "Wyvern? You sure you didn't mean Watermelon?" Shaggy asks. "No, a wyvern," Velma replies. "No, you mean waffle!" Scooby says. "No, it's a wyvern," Velma responds. Suddenly the wyvern walks up from behind Shaggy and Scooby. "Maybe it's walnuts?" Shaggy thinks. "Walnuts are ok. But I'd prefer wakame," Scooby replies to Shaggy. "Guys?" Velma calls for attention. "Or maybe, something like a wiener? On a bun of course," Shaggy replies. "Guys?" Velma says frightened. "Speaking of wiener, something smells like it's burning," Scooby replies. Suddenly the wyvern blows smoke from it's nostrils. "Like, maybe someone's cooking!" Shaggy expresses. "Yeah, let's go!" Scooby says. The two turn around to see a huge wyvern towering over them. "Let's not go," Shaggy says to Scooby. "Agreed," Scooby says. The dragon roars in anger. --- Fred and Daphne are walking through the passages again. "Daphne, please don't do anything to mess our chance up this time," Fred says. "As long as Shaggy isn't guilty, which isn't likely," Daphne replies. They open the book case passage again. "Well let's just hope they have decided the mystery is real now," Fred states. Suddenly Shaggy, Scooby, and Velma run past in the hallway. The Wyvern runs after them until it sees Fred and Daphne. It stops as it roars at them. "I think they know the mystery is real," Daphne says. "And I don't think Shaggy is the Wyvern!" Fred replies. Chase Scene Starts Fred and Daphne run into the passage and the wyvern burns the bookcase. Daphne and Fred then wave as they run under the wyvern's feet. Shaggy and Velma are running up a tower. They get to the top and the wyvern is waiting there. They run back down and the wyvern jumps down at them. The wyvern roars and picks up Shaggy and Velma. Scooby is running from the flying wyvern. The wyvern attempts to bite Scooby as it carries Velma and Shaggy but fails. Fred is running as he sees a catapult. He gets in as it's launched at the wyvern. The wyvern falls and drops Shaggy and Velma. Shaggy, Velma, and Fred fall into a river as the wyvern falls onto the floor. Chase Scene Ends Daphne and Scooby run up to the gang. "You got the dragon Fred!" Shaggy exclaims. Shaggy chuckles as he hugs Fred. "Um, get off of me. I am a no hug person," Fred explains. "Oh, sorry," Shaggy laughs nervously. "Wait, who is the Wyvern?" Daphne asks. "Yeah. I'm so confused," Scooby says. "Well, we don't have to unmask somebody this time," Velma says. "What do you mean?" Fred asks. Velma points to a person peering down from the castle. The have a hood on, hiding their identity. "Come on gang, let's get them!" Fred says. "But I am a royal person!" Shaggy says. Fred glares at Shaggy. "Fine!" Shaggy gives in. --- The gang is running up a tower. They get to the top to see the hooded person. "There they are!" Scooby says. The stranger pulls out a controller. Suddenly the fallen wyvern begins to fly to the tower. Just as it nears the gang, Velma grabs a piece of rock. "What are you doing?" Shaggy asks. "Saving us! I think. If this misses or doesn't do anything, we get to be all like game over. Let's not think about that though," Velma says. "I feel so calmed," Scooby says sarcastically. "Your welcome," Velma replies. "I was being sarcastic," Scooby responds. "I know," Velma states. Velma throws the small rock at the wyvern. It does nothing but fall on the hooded person's head. The person then drops the remote, resulting in the wyvern falling on the person. "Like, who knew Velma's pathetic help would actually help?" Shaggy asks. "Nobody. I thought we were going to die!" Scooby agrees. "Maybe Shaggy is alright. But Velma is obviously the bringer of death and destruction," Daphne says. Everyone but Velma agrees. "Are we done here? I just want to solve this stupid mystery," Velma says. "Whatever you say Velma the Terrible," Fred responds. "Ugh. Anyways, the dragon or rather the controller of the dragon is actually-" Velma pauses. She lifts the hood as the gang says in unison, "Eliza!" "I totally saw that," Shaggy says. "Yep. That is no surprise," Scooby agrees. "And I even know why she did it," Shaggy agrees. "Yeah. She wanted to be a queen blah blah," Fred says. "Remote in place blah blah," Daphne says. "Stupid panel blah blah blah," Velma explains. "Meddling kids blah blah," Scooby states. Ogden walks up. "And now I can finally be king!" Ogden yells. "Wait what? What is this kid saying?" Eliza asks. "Oh! Shaggy actually isn't a king. Ogden is actually the real person in the prophecy," Velma explains. "What? I wasted all that because I knew Shaggy didn't want to be part of a curse only for this Ogden kid to be a king?!" Eliza yells confused. "I did not see that coming," Shaggy says. "Big surprise there," Scooby states. "Yeah, I can't believe he is a kid!" Shaggy says. "I'm thirteen!" Ogden yells. "Wow. This ending can't get worse!" Svadilfari says. Suddenly Svadilfari steps on the wyvern's switch. The wyvern rams into the castle making it collapse. "Really Svadilfari," Velma says as the screen goes black.. Writer's Note Lol I loved the episode's ending. Locations *Castle Suspects Culprits Notes/Triva *Daphneism: Framing Shaggy Home Media Category:Unmask Them, Scooby Doo! Category:ElChupacabraoftheSnow's Stuff Category:Episodes